Power's Downfall
by Katie1995
Summary: How did Salazar Slytherin exactly die? Did he influence his students beyond becoming skilled wizards? So much, that one strived to take his place? Please R&R!


**A/N – (I do not own Harry Potter or the characters in anyway. All credit goes to J. K. Rowling and her brilliant mind.)**

**Power's Downfall**

**Narrator's P.O.V. (Third Person)**

Salazar Slytherin was a very proud man, proud but power hungry. After becoming one of the four founders of Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin got bored of having to have equal share and glory with the other three founders.

To him, Godric Gryffindor was far too pompous. He was arrogant and far too loyal. However, like himself, Godric Gryffindor was proud. And although he wouldn't admit it out loud, they shared common ground. Both men were proud with their houses.

Next, was Rowena Ravenclaw. She was intelligent, beautiful and very clever. He knew, that if she were a student, Rowena would have stood a good chance of becoming a Slytherin. This would, of course, never have been the case, though, because although she was cunning, clever and independent, she lacked the self determination to strive for success. Salazar knew she was already content in her own way. Which was much unlike himself.

Finally, there was Helga Hufflepuff. This woman was very hard working, impartial to the other houses, passionately loyal, and particularly friendly. Her loyalties laid with her house and her house alone, although every student, no matter what house, were treated the same in her eyes. Again, Helga's loyalty made her wane towards Slytherin in Salazar's eyes. Her loyalty, so strong, would benefit those in Slytherin. However, just like the other three founders, Helga had her disadvantages. While she could be loyal, her impartialness would not do. Salazar preferred to concentrate hard on his students, benefit his students, and although Helga felt the same towards her house, he knew that if she could, she'd give the same amount of effort towards the other houses as well. That would definitely not do.

Once he gained fame through finding Hogwarts, Salazar's interests began to venture. He became slowly unsatisfied with the power he had found, and unlike his colleagues strove for more.

One of his students, though, had the same idea.

Thomas Callington.

A seventh year student, Thomas was reaching the end of his school life. He knew what he wanted; power, fame, fortune. He wanted everything. Salazar was unaware that Thomas idolised him. Salazar, was unaware he wanted his position.

As soon as Thomas left school, he became one of the first aurors. What his colleagues didn't know, was that he was a very good liar. Of course, Slytherin were becoming famous for the young developing dark wizards that had entered and left their arms. But Thomas seemed different throughout his schooling. He worked hard, was a friendly boy and his loyalties were always imensly important to him.

What was more important, however, was his goal.

The goal he was going to get.

Early one year, young Thomas was assigned to a task in keeping Hogwarts safe. He knew, obviously, that you couldn't apparate in and out of the Hogwarts grounds. Anyone who had paid attention to A History of Magic would have realised that the founders had put enchantments up to stop uneeded trouble.

This, was young Thomas' chance.

Late one night, while the elderly Salazar was working, Thomas went into to check on his old head of house. The conversation was unsuspicious and civil, but as soon as the chance came about, Thomas took his chance. Placing the Draught of Living Death into Salazar's drinking cup, Thomas bid goodnight to his old teacher, confidant and idol.

The next day, Salazar, completely unaware of his previous student's betrayal, was found dead on the hard wooden floor of his sleeping chambers.

No-one knew who killed him.

No-one, but Salazar himself, and young Thomas Callington.

**A/N – A short fanfic I wrote for a competition about one of the four founders' deaths. I realise there is an OC character, but I couldn't think of anything else.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy! Please Review! Thanks, Katie1995. **


End file.
